


Teacher

by luvsua



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Loona - Freeform, gay ass jungeun, like super whipped jungeun, lipves - Freeform, teacher x parent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsua/pseuds/luvsua
Summary: in which very gay jungeun gets a new job at an elementary school where sooyoung, married mother of a somehow naturally blonde kid sends her child





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> before you read please reconsider as it is horrible lmao
> 
> my twt is @pocketsiyeon im always looking for new moots and motivation to create more work pieces!

Jungeun huffed as she set down the last box she needed to pack for her new classroom. She wiped a brow as she took time to catch her breath, and look around the empty room.

 

Jungeun was starting her first year as a first grade teacher. Of course she knew it wasn’t going to be easy, at all, but what other choice did she have? She was a broke 23 year old who needed to earn a living for herself.

 

She was about to start unloading until a slim but short figure stood in the doorway. Her eyes turned over to the woman dressed in a suit with short hair, who was very attractive.

 

“New teacher, right?” The unfamiliar woman asked and Jungeun nodded. “Yeah… I’m just trying to prepare for next week.” 

 

As mentioned, next week was the first day of school. It was on a Tuesday, but the Monday before, was meeting the parents. Jungeun had never done this before and this was happening in a week. The girl hadn’t even prepared for what she was going to say yet, better yet not even be able to finish furnishing her classroom.

 

“You’ll get through it. Jo Haseul.” The woman said, stepping forward and extending a hand to her. Jungeun shook the extended hand, and shifted her focus back to the boxes on the small kidney shaped table that was going to be her tutor desk. 

 

Haseul stepped closer to her and unloading the box with her. “So, Mrs. Jo, is it hard being a t-“

 

“Please, call me Haseul.” The shorter woman interrupted, pulling out a mug from the box after studying it for a while.

 

“Questionable things in your box…” Haseul muttered. Jungeun laughed a bit, “Just things I thought were necessary. Anyway, is it hard being a teacher, Haseul?”

 

The girl only shrugged. “Depends on how you teach, I guess.”

 

After the awkward encounter, it got quiet as the two were loading things out of Jungeun’s box. The items as mentioned were consisting of random toys, decorations, essential supplies, and everything else she needed.

 

“I’d hate to bother you, so you don’t have to help me….” Jungeun said with a small sigh. “It’s too much anyway.”

 

Haseul only shrugged, “If you don’t want me to help, I won’t. But I won’t leave.” She says, sitting herself down on Jungeun’s black rolling chair.

 

Jungeun sat down on one of the small ass chairs across from Haseul. “So… anything else I need to know?”

 

Haseul thought for a bit, looking up into the distance. It wasn’t long before she made eye contact with Jungeun again. “There’s this one parent… Ha Sooyoung. She has a great kid, but…”

 

The shorter bit her lip hesitatingly. Jungeun rose an eyebrow alarmingly, “What is it about this.. parent?”

 

“She… she’s really hot.” Haseul said directly and Jungeun was a bit startled with her reply. “What?”

 

“Hot. I said she’s like, smoking hot.”

 

“How so?” Jungeun asked her. 

 

“Hot enough that teachers can’t even stand being in the same room as her. I had her kid last year, she would often come visit after school and man, could I not focus.” Haseul said, looking like she was about to drool.

 

Jungeun rolled her eyes. “You’re exaggerating. She can’t be that bad,” 

 

The shorter only let out a chuckle. “Whatever you say, see for yourself.” 

 

Haseul then got up and headed for the door. “I’ll be going now. Prepare yourself if you get her kid.” And just like that, she left.

 

Jungeun was left… bewildered. Who the hell could be that hot? She figured Haseul was only exaggerating, as mentioned before, but now she was even more curious as ever.

  
  


**——**

  
  


The day came. Monday, the meeting of the parents. Ever since Haseul gave the warning, she couldn’t take it off her mind. Really, what was so special about this parent?

 

As Jungeun entered the hallway her now furnished classroom was in, she spotted Haseul who was drinking coffee in the teacher’s lounge. She glanced at her and they made eye contact, Haseul only giving Jungeun a small smirk before bringing that white mug to her lips.

 

She kept walking and disregarded the sudden interaction. Jungeun was nervous as hell, what could she really do now? All because of that parent putting her on edge.

 

_If only she wasn’t so gay._

 

It wasn’t long before Jungeun reached her classroom, and so the day proceeded. By 8:30 there were so many parents who came to talk to Jungeun. She was indeed bothered by those who wanted to judge her classroom (which was filled with colors and whatever a first grader might like) so intensely which made her nervous. Aside from that fact she also met many lovely parents who promised to bring extra snacks in on the kids’ snack days but also those PTA parents who swore to god that if something happens to their stuck up child, they’ll break her neck which really pressured her but she shouldn’t let it get to her. 

 

By 10:00, some parents left while the others were still there, the dads probably lingering around to get a better look at Jungeun (which she didn’t understand, because all she was wearing was a beige cardigan with a white shirt and light denim jeans along with unnecessary round glasses.)  The girl was still anticipating for this lady that Haseul spoke about. No offense, but none of the parents there were attractive enough to cause a storm in Jungeun’s atmosphere.

 

_Until a particular lady walked in._

 

A very tall figure walked into the classroom with a tiny blonde child walking next to her, holding her hand. Now this.. this was show stopping. She was absolutely gorgeous, like drop dead gorgeous. Her tall, slim figure walked through those doors like a runway model. She was wearing a blazer with this white dress shirt and those fancy business pants. Her entire existence made Jungeun feel like a downgrade.

 

Now Jungeun understood what Haseul meant by “you wouldn’t be able to focus with her in the room”, because she can’t. She should be focusing on her kid, who is her about-to-be student but with that woman next to her, she was about to go batshit crazy. 

 

The woman didn’t even make eye contact with her as she just walked into the classroom and started watching her kid as the blondie jumped around, pointing at the little stars hanging from the ceiling with the starry background in the corner (which Jungeun applauded herself for coming up with, as it was very aesthetically pleasing.) while showing her mom. The woman kept that motherly smile on her face as she watched the child jump in excitement over seeing just a couple of stars.

 

_That same smile made Jungeun too gay to function. Is she seeing god?_

 

As the last of the parents came to talk to her, she noticed the woman just calmly watching her kid, not acknowledging Jungeun’s existence at all, which made her mildly confused. She would often glance over at the woman while talking to the parents (some with ridiculous inquiries) and their small children poking their noses right next to them while the mysterious woman and her child were just observing the classroom. 

 

Finally, the last parent exited the classroom which made Jungeun, the blonde kid and the mysterious woman the only people in the classroom. It got silent other than the child with the crunchy voice pointing out things she liked and the woman just subtly nodding and smiling. Jungeun swallowed hard. How was she going to even look this woman in the eyes without gay panicking herself off of this earth?

 

Finally, the woman gently took the blonde child’s hand and led her over to Jungeun’s kidney table, finally making eye contact with her. It was like a zap of electricity had hit Jungeun when their eyes met.  _ Oh god. _

 

The woman sat down and helped her child sit down next to her on the very tiny chair. Jungeun was sitting right in front of a goddess. She was able to see her features stand out more.

 

That sharp, intimidating stare made Jungeun want to scream out Mommy. Her lips were an unspeakable nature. Jungeun lost her train of thought when a soft voice spoke, “Hello.”

 

She gulped and smiled nervously. “Hello… I’m Kim Jungeun, and I’m guessing this is your child?” Jungeun said, her eyes going over to the blonde kid next to the woman as a distraction.  _ ‘Jungeun, you better not freak out in front of her.’ _

 

The woman nodded. “Yes. Her name is Park Chaewon, decent student. Not too smart though,” She mumbles the last part. Jungeun laughed lightly, seeing as Chaewon didn’t understand the remark and kept looking around the room.

 

“And you are?” Jungeun asked confidently.  _ Oh god… _

 

“Ha Sooyoung. Pleased to meet you, Ms. Kim.” She said, extending her hand out for the teacher to shake.

 

“No formalities needed, for you it’s just Jungeun.” She said, her eyes glancing at Sooyoung’s hand for a moment while shaking it. Her hand felt so soft and goddamn, her fingers were long.

 

Wait. That wasn’t intended.

 

But she felt a ring on her finger, and Jungeun glanced once again to see it. It was a wedding ring. ‘Goddamnit, she’s married…’

 

“Mommy, look, I found another star!” Chaewon suddenly beamed, pointing at the star hanging from the ceiling behind Jungeun. Sooyoung looked up and smiled softly at the blonde, “Great job, baby.” 

 

Jungeun was astonished and gay at how motherly Sooyoung sounded, praising her like that, low key wondering if she could get a praise like that one day. 

 

Jungeun clasped her hands together in an attempt to keep the conversation from dying and getting extremely awkward. “There’s not much I can tell you other than your child seems exceptionally bright and I’ll try my best to be able to teach her new things every single day, so is there anything I should know?”

 

Sooyoung’s swan-like eyes looked up at Jungeun. “Well, I hope you have good experience because Chaewon here isn’t so easy.”

 

Jungeun replies quickly, “I’m sure that won’t be a pro-“

 

“And the fact that I’ll be late often due to working and most likely my husband bothering me to do his slave work,” She says with a slight chuckle. Jungeun could literally hear how much it hurt Sooyoung to say those words but didn’t want to say anything.

 

“That’s fine, I’ll have no problem taking care of Chaewon. Anything else I should know?” 

 

Sooyoung shook her head and stood up with her daddy long legs showing which practically made Jungeun want to drool, and took the small hand of her child. “We’ll be going now. I hope to see you tomorrow.” She said casually in such a mommy tone, and Chaewon looked back at Jungeun. “Bye!” She beamed, wildly waving at Jungeun which made the girl laugh and wave back at her before they exited the now empty classroom.

 

Jungeun leaned back on her chair and took a deep breath. The only words she could say was,

 

“Holy shit.”


	2. What’s Really Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obviously the previous chapter 2 was rushed and i didn’t want shxtty content to be seen publicly so i decided to rewrite it!
> 
> a little insight on their lives.

**_⚠️_ ** **may be nsfr (not safe for ramadan) as it includes bad language! ⚠️**

 

_ ‘Wash the car. Do the dishes. Do the laundry. Take Winny out for a walk. Pay the bills.’  _

 

And what does he do? Nothing.

 

Sooyoung’s husband was a lazy ass piece of tree bark, as called by her friends. They always felt so bad because of all the work that jerkwad put on the poor woman’s shoulders while all he did was sit right on top of her. Every time her friends, or more like literally anyone, addressed it, Sooyoung would always brush it off and pretend this modern slavery isn’t killing her from the inside.

 

_ But, it is. _

 

And Sooyoung just doesn’t want to admit that she just wanted some help around the house. She doesn’t have anyone else beside a lazy son of a bitch husband and a 6 year old to help her out and it frustrates her. 

 

But she doesn’t want to say it.

 

Sooyoung was about to honk her horn at literally nothing just because of the anger that was starting to build up in her from all that frustration, when her train of thought was interrupted with Chaewon starting to sing to her favorite song that seemingly stirred out of nowhere.

 

She hadn’t actually realized how quiet it got, as she could hear nothing but the quiet sounds of the city coming from exterior of the car and Chaewon’s crunchy singing. Sooyoung recognizes what melody the child was singing and smiled softly to herself as she reached over to the radio.

 

She put on the song, and she could her Chaewon shift in the backseat, probably due to dancing. Sooyoung looked in the rear view mirror to see Chaewon dancing as said and singing passionately to the song. Oh, how the woman loved to hear that crunchy voice of hers.

 

It wasn’t long before the woman herself started to dance with the child, cranking up the volume. Sooyoung started to move he hips and her arms like Chaewon was doing which made the little girl laugh, and keep singing.

 

This song was an old disco song that she used to love back in those days. She had showed it to Chaewon one day because that’s what a mother does (well, atleast that’s what she thinks) and to her surprise, the blonde loved it. 

 

That’s why almost every time, the duo bust out dancing when they were alone to old 80s music. Sure, you could call them losers but why not have fun while you still can? 

 

Chaewon was the sunshine keeping Sooyoung together. Her life was a huge mess with once again, a “lazy ass piece of tree bark” husband plus all the work she gets from her job make her want to jump out of a window. Chaewon is the glue that keeps Sooyoung from falling apart. And she knows it.

 

I guess you could say the same for the blonde too. Chaewon was never really close to her dad, such as when Sooyoung was busy and told her dad to watch her when all he was doing was drinking and merely passing out in the couch. Even Sooyoung wondered why she was with him, and how she has managed to put up with him so many times.

 

Before you say anything, there was never any abuse. It just kind of put more pressure onto Sooyoung to get all those errands + overload of work and to keep her mess of a husband from drinking himself to death.

 

Sooyoung was the light of Chaewon’s life, and vice versa.

 

Neither of them would want to change that for the world.

 

**—————————**

  
  


⚠️  **MAJOR NSFR AHEAD!! ⚠️**

  
  


“So, how did you do on the first day? You better tell me all the juicy details.” Jungeun’s roommate, Jinsol, said as she sat down while wiggling her eyebrows in a… suggestive way. 

 

Jungeun rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Jinsol on the couch, grabbing the tv remote to look for a new netflix show to binge watch with her. “It was fine. It’s an elementary school, no  _ juicy _ details, you creep.”

 

“So then what went down? You’re extra annoyed today,” Jinsol pointed out, looking prideful for being so… observant today. Jungeun stayed quiet for a second, and then sighed.

 

“Whatever, okay? It was  _ whatever _ .” Jungeun answered her. But almost immediately, Sooyoung’s image popped into her head. Her black, silky hair (as if Jungeun actually felt her hair) with her slim figure and oh god, that business outfit she had on. Jungeun let a small smile slip unintentionally and it wasn’t until Jinsol started screaming and squealing in her ear.

 

“AHA! SOMETHING DID HAPPEN!” Jinsol shouted into her ears and Jungeun rolled her eyes, again. Jungeun was a bobble head around Jinsol, frequently shaking her head and having the potential to roll her eyes to the back of her goddamn head because of Jinsol being the literal definition of a dumb blonde. 

 

“Fine, will you shut up and step back from being the star of Sharpay’s Fabulous Adventures for a second?” Jungeun asked her and Jinsol laughed lightly, nodding.

 

“I met… a really hot parent there.” Jungeun finally told her, biting her lip. Jinsol made an ‘oo’ sound and wiggles her eyebrows, causing Jungeun to laugh and push her slightly. “She… she was ethereal. Literally, I felt like a downgrade next to her.”

 

“Maybe cause you are-“

 

“Jinsol!”

 

“Sheesh, sorry..”

 

“As I was saying,” Jungeun repositioned her legs to hugging them against her chest as she shifted her focus back to the TV. “She was so beautiful. I was about to throw myself off this fucking earth because I don’t deserve to breathe the same air as her but,” Jungeun sighed. “She’s married.” 

 

Jinsol sighed along with her. “Of course she is. I’m sorry.” She frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jungeun shook her head, “It’s fine, I’ll probably get over it in a few days anyway.”

 

That, right there, was a big fat lie.

 

For an entire school year Jungeun would have to see her face because her child is in her class, for god’s sake. How the hell was she supposed to not gay panic when potential miss korea was standing in proximity of her?

 

Hell, what if she wasn’t gay?

 

Now was not the time to ask those questions. 

 

Jinsol wiggles her eyebrows for like, the third time. “Suuure….”

 

Jungeun rolled her eyes once again and got up, throwing the remote into Jinsol’s lap after looking at the time. “Going to bed.”

 

“What? This early?”

 

“Well, yeah… I’m a teacher now.” Jungeun untied her messy bun holding her hair together and let it fall  _ oh so gracefully _ . “Night, dumb blonde.”

 

“Nigh- wait, what’d you just call me?!”

 

Jungeun laughed before closing her bedroom door and going straight over to her bed, yet not turning off the lights. 

 

Thoughts of Sooyoung clouded her mind. Why was it that they barely know each other yet, Jungeun felt like she was head over heels? 

 

They merely spoke a couple sentences and that was it. Jungeun knew damn well this wouldn’t end good, and she knew even better that this wasn’t right.

 

Now probably wasn’t the time to think about those things. Jungeun lost her train of thought by self realization that it was late, and she needed to be early for work. She had a class to teach.

 

And a woman to impress.


	3. Former Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we go deeper into jungeun and jinsol’s... relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewrote chapter 2!!! so if you haven’t seen it yet please do 💞
> 
> twt: @pocketsiyeon

~~****~~9 minutes.

 

9 minutes to wake up, get changed, and eat breakfast.

 

Fuck this, what even is breakfast anymore? Jungeun should have never forgotten to set up her alarm for the appropriate time to go to work. She was really the one to blame if she was late for her first official job ever.

 

But was she really? I mean… she’s never worked anywhere else other than part time jobs such as that one Auntie Anne’s she worked at where she totally busted the lemonade machine by accidentally letting a pretzel get stuck inside the system.

 

You can imagine what happened after that.

 

Jungeun would never want to be fired again unless she completely hated this new official job of hers as a teacher of, what she assumes, are a bunch of little demons. Speaking of which…

 

“JINSOL! I’M LATE!”

 

Jungeun jumped out of bed and she was such in a rush that she mistook her pants for her shirt and looked like a fool while Jinsol was simply watching from the doorway eating what was probably left of Jungeun’s afternoon salad and laughing.

 

And that’s how Jungeun’s morning went.

 

Jinsol had to drive the other girl to work because of how much of a mess she was. Jungeun was literally screaming the entire morning and Jinsol thought she would be a good roommate for once. 

 

It wasn’t until Jinsol nearly ran over a dog, followed along with Jungeun going ballistic over the fact that they had five minutes to get her to work on time. 

 

“Jungie, calm down, we’re going to be fine-“

 

“No we’re not! You and your oh so amazing driving skills are going to get us, me especially, killed!” Jungeun said, sighing deeply as Jinsol stopped to a red light. 

 

Jinsol frowned and slightly raised her hand, hovering over the spot where it was before. 

 

‘Do I put it on her shoulder… or on her thigh?’

  
  


**——— flashback to high school.**

  
  


“Hey, what’s your name?”

 

16 year old Jinsol scrunched her face slightly, not expecting to hear a voice in front of her all so suddenly. Jinsol slowly lifted her head, her lips parting slightly at the sight in front of her.

 

In front of her was an astonishingly beautiful and blonde girl with such attractive eyes, most likely ones that lots of people have fell into. The mentioned girl smiled small at Jinsol, which made her heart slightly flutter. 

 

“Oh… erm, Jinsol. Jung Jinsol,” The girl managed to say. The blonde in front of Jinsol pulled out the chair from under the desk and took a seat, causing Jinsol to let go of her pencil to try and give her full attention to the girl of interest.

 

“I’m Jungeun. It looks like you’re studying for the science test, am I correct?”

 

“Oh.. um, kind of?” Jinsol responded, causing Jungeun to raise an eyebrow. “It’s just… extra credit.” 

 

Jungeun nods in understanding, “Ah… well, mind if I join? Let’s make it a study session,” Jungeun suggested and Jinsol nodded after processing what the girl just said to her. 

 

That was the day Jinsol had just met her first, and best friend.

  
  


**——— flashback to 3 years ago**

  
  


It was only supposed to be a photography project.

 

Collaborations go a long way, and Jinsol learned it the hard way.

 

All was going well. Taking pictures of the blossom trees, taking pictures of one another, laughing and having fun goofing off.

 

The two were laughing at the fact that Jinsol almost ate tree bark, when a voice from the distance shifted their attention.

 

“Jungie! Jungie, over here!”

 

Jinsol saw Jungeun turn around and smile widely, running to the owner of the voice and exchanging a hug with whoever it was.

 

Jinsol took a deep breath, feeling a small but sharp pain in her heart. She had so many questions, who was she? How does she know Jungeun? 

 

Is that her girlfriend?

 

Jinsol’s sudden thought was answered when she saw them exchange a kiss from the difference. Another pain came to her heart, but it wasn’t so small, causing Jinsol to grasp her chest slightly. 

 

It hurt. So bad. But why?

 

It became quite obvious.

  
  


**——— present time**

  
  


Jinsol decided not to, and put her hand back down quickly as she wanted to reassure the girl, a different way. 

 

It transitioned to a green light and Jinsol slightly picked up the pace, seeing as a lot of the other cars went the other way. 

 

Jungeun took a deep breath and played with her thumbs on her lap. Jinsol became aware of this and glanced over at Jungeun. “Hey, you okay?”

 

Jungeun simply shrugged. “At this point, I don’t know.”

 

“It’s going to be okay. There will be better things for you today, you just woke up late, that’s all!” Jinsol says cheerfully, trying to cheer up the younger.

 

Jungeun stayed silent for a little while, until she nodded and smiled to herself.

 

Soon after, the car ride stopped to a halt as Jinsol stopped. Jungeun picked up her bag and got out of the car, closing the door behind her as she walked toward the school. Actually, more like she ran toward the school.

 

The blonde sighed to herself once she saw Jungeun walk far from the car. 

 

“What am I going to do with you?”

  
  


**————**

  
  


Jungeun ran into the school and quickly checked in with the front office, going to this clipboard and scrambling her name onto the paper and the time she came into work. Her many heavy breaths from running all the way inside in a split second were heard, and the secretary even looked up at her.

 

Jungeun dismissed the awkward encounter and literally dropped the pen, running to her classroom, trying to get there before her students were let in. Otherwise, it’d be more of a mess than it actually was.

 

Unfortunately, she was caught by the bell.

 

“Fuck!” She cursed quietly to herself, sighing softly as she had to slow down since the students were coming in. Fifth graders were ogling her up and down which made Jungeun mildly uncomfortable. It was such a stupid idea to walk through the fifth grade hall like an idiot instead of going the short way.

 

After a few minutes of hearing some things she didn’t want or need to, she finally made it to her classroom and cursed once again.

 

“Shit… get yourself together.” She said to herself, as she walked into the classroom to see all her students putting their backpacks on the hooks she had placed the day before.

 

As expected, it would be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me
> 
> twt - pocketsiyeon

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry if i made you cringe badly. but if you liked it for some odd reason please send me motivation thru ccs (@leesiveons) and my twt! ty for reading


End file.
